HELP!
by Couphie
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Diakah orang itu? Yunho? Atau Jaejoong? Atau malah itu adalah orang lain? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Yunjae. Sibum. Yoosu. Sho-ai. RnR please. Hiatus but NOT discontinued.
1. Him

**Title : HELP!**

**Author : Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**Summary :**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yunho? Atau Jaejoong? Atau malah itu adalah orang lain? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you! **

**No plagiarism!**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Him**

.

.

.

**Someone's POV**

_Shit_! Ia mengawasiku lagi. Ini sudah 9 hari! Apakah dia tidak bosan?

Selama 2 tahun 6 bulan 15 hari aku menempuh pendidikan di SMA Shin Ki ini, baru sekarang aku benar-benar terusik oleh perilaku seseorang. Dia, Jung Yunho, benar-benar memuakkan! Selama 9 hari dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Yah, walau dari jauh sih. Tapi tetap saja. Ini sungguh mengganggu!

Dia bertingkah seperti _stalker_. Atau parahnya, sasaeng!

Dan aku curiga pada namja itu. Ah. Apakah dia tahu siapa aku? Mungkinkah? Haruskah kubiarkan saja?

Seperti yang lain mungkin? Apakah dia hanya penasaran tentangku? Argh! Menyebalkan!

Jung. Kau sangat merepotkan.

**End of someone's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

**Proudly present**

—**HELP!—**

* * *

.

.

.

Lagu milik Coldplay yang berjudul Paradise terdengar mengalun dari mp3 player milik namja tampan bernama Park Yoochun. Namja itu tengah duduk santai setelah lelah bermain basket bersama kawan-kawannya.

Lalu ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon dan Kim Junsu—wakilnya—tampak berjalan hendak melewatinya. Sifat _playboy_ milik Yoochun langsung kambuh begitu ia melihat namja manis bernama Junsu itu. Dan ia bersiul nakal, berusaha menggoda Junsu.

"Hei, manis." sapa Yoochun saat Junsu hanya berjarak 3 meter darinya.

Junsu hanya mendengus sambil membuang muka. Ia tahu benar kalau namja berjidat lebar itu seorang _playboy_. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan namja itu. Apalagi sampai terlibat perasaan khusus. _Hell_, dia tidak mau sakit hati.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dan yang menyapanya balik malah Siwon.

Yoochun mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti biasa. Latihan basket."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Biasanya kau bersama Yunho dan yang lainnya." Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah. Yunho ada urusan, dia pulang duluan."

Siwon tersenyum sekilas, lalu berpaling pada Junsu.

"Junsu-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Lee seonsaengnim."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa." kata Junsu sambil lalu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore." tanya Siwon pada Yoochun.

"Hmm… aku pulang saja." katanya sambil mematikan mp3-nya. "Mungkin aku bisa menawarkan Junsu tumpangan." Yoochun tersenyum senang.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa." ujar Siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Kibummie? Kapan hyungmu akan datang? Lama sekali?" tanya seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong pada namja cantik lain bernama Jung Kibum—hoobae-nya—yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di depan ruang klub drama.

"Molla. Dia baru selesai dengan klub basketnya, Jae hyung."

"Siapa nama hyungmu itu?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho namanya. Tapi dia tidak mirip sedikitpun denganku, hyung. Karena aku mirip eomma dan hyungku itu mirip appa."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau permen?" tawar Jaejoong dengan lolipop rasa stroberi di tangannya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang diet gula, hyung."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil membuka bungkus lolipop itu. "Dasar yeoja." ejeknya sebelum memasukkan lolipop itu ke mulutnya.

"Jaejoong hyung! Aku bukan yeoja!" bantah Kibum dengan wajah kesal. Lalu dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Masa?"

"Ne. Aku ini **namja**. Asli dan berlisensi."

"Ne. Namja cantik." celetuk Jaejoong.

"Kau juga namja cantik, hyung." balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Aku lebih _manly_ darimu."

"Badanmu tidak jauh beda denganku, hyung."

"Ani. Aku punya _pack_ di perutku. Lagipula badanku lebih berbentuk daripada badanmu, Kibummie."

"Pokoknya badanmu tidak jauh beda denganku, hyungie." ucap Kibum masih kukuh dengan kata-katanya. "Kau tetap namja cantik."

"Tapi aku bukan uke." kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan tidak nyambung.

"Huh? Mana mungkin. Kau itu uke."

"Aniyo. Aku bahkan sudah punya yeojachingu." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kibum yang memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau? Jae hyung, kau punya yeojachingu? Siapa yeoja yang mau denganmu, hyung?"

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tepat terdengar sebagai pernyataan itu. Sungguh meremehkan, pikir Jaejoong.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Aku ini masih 'lurus', tahu!" gerutu Jaejoong. "Namanya Taeyeon. Dia adalah sekretaris OSIS."

Mata Kibum membelalak. "Taeyeon noona? Yeoja cantik itu adalah yeojachingu-mu?"

"Ne." Jaejoong tersenyum bangga sambil tetap mengulum lolipopnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kibum melihat seorang namja tinggi tegap berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yunho hyung!"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Kibum dan mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju tempat ia dan Kibum duduk. Namja itu memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap darinya, dan juga bentuk tubuh yang bagus. _Manly_ atau dapat disebut _macho_, dan… _sexy_? Dan lagi namja itu tampan sekali. Garis wajahnya tegas. Matanya tajam dan bibirnya tebalnya—yang lagi-lagi—terlihat _sexy_.

Jaejoong menggigit lolipopnya dengan kesal. Benar kata Kibum, hyungnya itu sangat tidak mirip dengan Kibum sendiri. Dan lagi, Jaejoong dibuat sangat iri dengan fisik Yunho yang nyaris sempurna. Tentu saja, dia sangat ingin punya badan seperti itu—yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali hyung?" tanya Kibum pada Yunho.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Latihan basketnya baru selesai 30 menit yang lalu,"

Tatapan Yunho beralih ke arah Jaejoong.

Ia terpaku pada namja cantik itu.

Kulit putih, mata hitam yang besar, bibir _cherry_ yang _kissable_ dan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan pinggang ramping yang kelihatan nyaman dipeluk.

Apalagi bibir itu. Bibir namja cantik itu terlihat agak basah dan lebih merah. Membuatnya ingin menciumnya atau—err—melumatnya?

"Dia temanmu, Kibummie?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Dia sunbae-ku, hyung." Kibum tersenyum senang. "Jae hyung, perkenalkan. Ini hyungku, Jung Yunho." kata Kibum sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Yunho hyung, ini sunbae-ku, namanya Kim jaejoong."

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Berusaha mengeluarkan pesonanya pada namja cantik yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Annyeong. Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapseubnida."

Jaejoong melepaskan lolipop dari bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum manis—walau dalam hatinya tidak rela kalau terlihat manis.

"Ne. Annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Nado bangapseubnida."

"Kajja. Kita pulang, Yunho hyung."

"Ne. Kajja."

"Jae hyung, kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Jaejoong kembali memakan lolipopnya, menatap Kibum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Ini sudah pukul empat. Pasti Taeyeon sudah selesai dengan klub musiknya. Aku pulang dengannya, Kibummie."

"Baiklah." kata Kibum dengan raut wajah yang agak kecewa. "Sampai jumpa besok!" ucapnya sebelum pergi bersama Yunho menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau mulai menyukai namja itu, eoh? Siwon?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan juga hoodie hitam yang menutupi kepalanya pada Siwon.

"Ne. Aku tidak pernah menduga akan jadi seperti ini." kata Siwon dengan nada menyesal.

Wajah dari orang itu tidak terlihat karena tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon. Tetapi tentu saja, Siwon mengenal siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara sekarang ini.

"Hm. Gwaenchana. Kau berhak. Sangat berhak untuk jatuh cinta. Yang terpenting adalah, jangan sampai kita mendapat gangguan atau masalah."

"Ne. Arrasseo. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Orang itu mendesah pelan. Dari belakang, tampak tangannya bergerak seolah memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan gerakan frustasi.

"Mianhae." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Siwon bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini salahku. Entah bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari masalah ini."

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Aniyo. Ini bukan salahmu. Masalah ini pasti akan segera berakhir. Dan kita bisa bersantai. Tenang saja."

"Ne. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

Tubuh orang itu kembali tegak. Sepertinya merasa lebih baik dengan ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah sore." kata orang itu lagi.

"Ne. Kau juga. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Lalu kedua orang yang sangat berbeda itu pergi menjauh dengan arah dan tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Haallooooo! Salam kenal semuanya! Saya newbie di FFn!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cuma jadi reader, sekarang naik pangkat jadi author. Yaayyyyy!

Soal fic ini, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata dan kekurangannya. Saya adalah author biasa. Wajar kalau ada salahnya. Bila berkenan, silahkan berikan kritik tentang fic ini. Tentu juga beserta saran atau solusinya. Saya juga bukan orang Korea. Makanya kata-kata yang dipakai di sini yang standar-standar aja.

Buat yang lebih ngerti soal bahasa Korea, mohon bantuannya! Kasih apa, gitu? Kosa kata baru atau yang sejenisnya lewat PM. Kasih uang juga boleh. #plakk

Hehehe… just kidding…

Fic ini murni dari otak saya yang kapasitasnya biasa-biasa aja ini. Kalau ada beberapa kesamaan dengan fic punya author lain, itu hanya kebetulan semata. #apadeh

Oh, ya... Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang bisa nebak... siapa orang yang ngomong sama Siwon tadi? Alah, paling ga ada yang tahu. #plakk

Nah… buat yang sudah mampir, minta review-nya please!

Review, ya? Ya? Ya? (^w^)

—**Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	2. Misunderstand

**HELP! © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**Summary :**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yunho? Atau Jaejoong? Atau malah itu adalah orang lain? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Misunderstand**

.

.

.

"Taeyeon?"

"Ne, oppa?"

"Ini sudah semakin gawat. Hubungi Siwon. Dan ajak SNSD untuk berkumpul di markas."

"Arrasseo, oppa."

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi."

"Ne?"

"Jung Yunho. Aku ingin kau halangi dia. Jangan sampai dia mengikutiku. Untuk saat ini saja. Jauhkan dia dariku. Untuk selanjutnya, namja Jung itu biar aku yang mengurusnya belakangan."

"Ne. Akan kami usahakan sebaik mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** Couphie **

—**HELP!—**

**Chapter 2 : Misunderstand**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kim Junsu!" Yoochun berusaha memanggil namja imut yang tadi lewat di depannya.

Sedangkan Junsu terlihat kerepotan membawa setumpuk buku yang tingginya mencapai dagunya. Dan tentu saja, terlihat sangat berat.

"Wae? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, eoh?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Yoochun mengambil lebih dari sebagian buku itu. Lalu, tersenyum ke arah Junsu.

"Sekarang sudah tidak berat lagi 'kan?"

Terdiam sejenak, lalu Junsu memalingkan wajahnya, dan berjalan mendahului Yoochun ke ruang guru.

"Hei… kenapa kau kelihatan alergi denganku, eoh? Memangnya aku virus mematikan yang harus dihindari, huh?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah—pura-pura—kesal dan tersinggung.

Junsu melirik Yoochun dengan wajah cueknya.

"Wae? Keberatan, eoh?" akhirnya Junsu mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka padaku. Kau tidak harus mendiamkanku terus tiap kita bertemu. Memang apa salahku, eoh? Memangnya aku pernah berbuat tidak baik padamu?" tanya Yoochun lagi, masih dengan wajah pura-pura kesal.

Junsu tertegun. Benar juga. Bukankah sebenarnya Yoochun tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya? Diakah yang terlalu paranoid dan menutup diri? Sekedar berteman dengan Yoochun tidak apa-apa 'kan?

"Eumm…" gumam Junsu. Masih bingung sepertinya.

"Sudah sampai." kata Yoochun tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunannya.

Yoochun meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa ke salah satu meja, lalu setelahnya berbalik menatap Junsu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Su. Aku hanya mencoba untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu 'kan? Kalau kau masih belum bisa menerima keberadaanku, aku akan menunggu." katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih bingung.

.

.

.

"Su-ie? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, eoh? Seperti orang patah hati saja." kata Jaejoong yang kebetulan menemukan Junsu melamun sendirian di kantin.

"Huh? Jinjja? Aku terlihat seperti orang patah hati?"

"Eum… Wae? Kau ditolak seseorang, ya?'

'_Ani. Justru aku yang menolak kehadiran orang itu. Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah, ya?'_ batin Junsu dengan wajah putus asa.

"Tidak mau cerita? Ya sudah."

"Eh. Ne, aku akan menceritakannya."

"Hmm?'

"K-kau t-tau P-Park Yoochun?" tanya Junsu dengan terbata-bata. Merasa _nervous _harus menceritakan hal ini.

"Ne. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ngg… kau tau 'kan, dia itu playboy. Seorang yang juga ahli menaklukkan hati tiap orang. Yoochun itu, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berusaha mendekatiku, Jae."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku… aku agak takut padanya."

"Takut?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu setelahnya matanya melebar, dan ia menatap Junsu dengan sorot mata jahil. "Ne… kau takut jatuh cinta padanya 'kan~~?"

"Eh? A-ani! Siapa bilang?!"

"Mengakulah, Su~~"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu!"

"Jinjja? Ah, ya sudah. Aku pergi."

"YAA! Andwae! Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu!" cegah Junsu sambil memegangi tangan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Ne! Aku mengaku! Aku takut jatuh cinta padanya. Kau puas, eoh?"

"Eumm… sebenarnya belum."

Junsu mendengus pelan menanggapi kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Aku takut. Jika nanti aku terlalu dekat dengannya, dan Yoochun ternyata berbohong, bukankah itu menyakitkan, Jae?"

"Kau takut dia hanya akan menyakiti hatimu, hum?" Junsu mengangguk. "Dan saat ini kau mulai tergerak untuk menerima uluran pertemanan darinya?" Junsu mengangguk lagi. "Ya sudah. Kalau kau ingin berteman, ya berteman saja, Su. Tentang dia yang berbohong atau tidak, itu urusan nanti."

"Kalau dia bohong bagaimana?"

"Aish… kau ini tumben sekali jadi babo begini. Tentu saja. Tinggal balas saja 'kan? Seperti saat kau membantuku berkelahi dulu?"

"Sepertinya situasinya berbeda, Jae." gumam Junsu tidak yakin.

Dan Jaejoong menyeringai penuh arti. "Ne. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang akan mengatasinya kalau sampai dia bohong padamu."

.

.

.

"Aku bingung." kata Siwon pada seseorang yang kini duduk santai di depan meja belajarnya sambil membaca novel miliknya, dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Orang yang kemarin, masih ingat?

Saat ini mereka berada di apartemen Siwon. Orang itu memakai celana _jeans _dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna cokelat dan ia mengenakan topi berwarna putih. Sedangkan Siwon sedang berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran _queen size._

"Wae? Memangnya ada apa lagi, huh?" sahut orang itu tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari novel milik Siwon.

"Aku belum bisa mendekatinya."

"Wae? Kenapa belum? Padahal kupikir namja itu mudah didekati."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Dasar payah. Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak mampu."

"Enak saja. Itu pekerjaan mudah. Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang pas." bantah Siwon.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan namja itu dengan mudah."

"Huh? Kau juga menyukai dia, eoh?" tanya Siwon dengan nada curiga dan was-was.

"Ani. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kurasa dia jauh lebih cocok denganmu daripada dengan orang lain. Tapi… sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa, ya." sindir orang itu pada Siwon.

"Diamlah. Aku akan mulai mendekatinya besok." ketus Siwon karena sudah tidak tahan diperolok orang tersebut. Sementara orang itu hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Tugas terakkhir kita sudah hampir di mulai. Kau harus lebih waspada. Kemungkinan besar namja incaranmu itu bisa jadi korbannya." kata orang itu dengan nada yang sangat serius

"Aish! Dasar merepotkan! Ne. Arrasseo!"

.

.

.

**A day later**

Hari ini semua berjalan dengan biasa dan terlihat normal-normal saja.

Cuaca cerah dengan langit yang berawan. Namun kemungkinan untuk turun hujan hari ini hanya sekitar 12,33 %. Sekolah pun terasa seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong pun merasa demikian. Seperti biasa, mengikuti pelajaran di jam pertama dan seterusnya dengan tenang. Lalu saat istirahat tiba, ia dan Junsu pergi ke kantin bersama. Setelahnya mengikuti pelajaran lagi. Istirahat kedua ia sendirian di kantin sekedar membeli minuman ringan di mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di sana, karena Junsu ada janji dengan Han seonsaengnim.

Yang berbeda hanyalah, hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama Taeyeon karena yeojachingu-nya itu sedang ada rapat OSIS di sekolah. Lagipula hari ini Jaejoong tidak membawa mobil dan ia pulang naik bus. Dan ia tidak pulang bersama Junsu karena sahabatnya itu tentu mengikuti rapat juga karena dia wakil ketua OSIS.

Saat ini Jaejoong sendirian. Berjalan santai menyusuri jalan yang lengang karena hampir seluruh siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kemudian Jaejoong berbelok ke gang sempit yang sepi—jalan pintas menuju halte bus terdekat dengan jarak 300 meter. Ia terus berjalan santai dalam diam. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya sementara blazernya hanya di sampirkan di bahu. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin.

Dari tikungan terdekat ia mendengar suara suara langkah kaki yang banyak, mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu ia memelankan langkahnya sendiri. Dan muncullah sekelompok murid SMA yang Jaejoong yakini bukan berasal dari sekolahnya.

Murid-murid SMA yang semuanya namja itu berjumlah 9 orang. Seragam mereka berantakan dan tampang mereka menyeramkan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka terlihat agak mabuk.

"Lihat siapa di sini… salah satu namja cantik dari SMA Shin Ki, hm?" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut yang di cat pirang.

"Woahh… cantik sekali… lihat kulitnya putih dan… hmm… kau lihat? Bibirnya…" seorang lagi yang memiliki 3 tindik di alis kanan menatap Jaejoong dengan mesum sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap namja-namja itu dengan tenang.

"Minggir." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Dan respon yang ia dapat adalah tawa membahana dari namja-namja berandal tadi yang membahana di gang kecil itu.

"Tapi kami tidak mau. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Menyingkir dariku." ketus Jaejoong saat si pirang malah menghampirinya.

"Ayolah, manis. Temani kami hari ini."

Jaejoong menatap tajam si pirang, namun tak dihiraukan oleh namja itu. Ia sekarang malah mencoba meraih wajah Jaejoong.

DUAGHHHH—BRUGH

8 namja lainnya menatap Jaejoong dengan geram saat namja cantik itu memukul rahang si pirang hingga ia terjatuh dengan wajah luka dan mulut berdarah.

"YAA! BERANINYA KAU!" seru namja lain yang memiliki tato di pipi kanan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Sudah cukup! Lebih baik langsung saja!" kata si pirang yang kembali bangkit.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong hanya menatap 9 namja berandal yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari arah belakang membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Dan ia mendapati Yunho di sana, berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Terdiam sejenak dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, namun tak lama kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Yah… kalau kau tidak keberatan… boleh saja."

"Dengan senang hati." Kata Yunho smabil tersenyum semakin lebar saat 2 namja mulai maju ke arah mereka.

BUGH! BUGH! DUAGH! BRUGH!

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho yang sedang memukuli 2 namja berandal itu dengan penuh semangat sampai keduanya babak belur dan tak berdaya dalam 2 menit. Dan tentu saja, teman-teman dari kedua namja itu tidak tinggal diam dan menyerang Yunho.

Saat dilihatnya Yunho mulai kerepotan karena diserang secara bersamaan, akhirnya Jaejoong turun tangan juga—walau dengan enggan dan sangat terpaksa.

DUGHHH!

Jaejoong menendang punggung namja yang bertindik di alis dengan lumayan keras, sampai-sampai namja itu tersungkur ke jalan yang beraspal.

"KAU!" geram namja itu kesal, lalu bangkit dan hendak memukul wajah Jaejoong.

GREP—

Jaejoong menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan namja itu yang akan melayang ke pipinya yang putih, lalu menguncinya ke belakang punggung namja itu. Tak lupa, Jaejoong juga mengunci tangan kiri namja itu, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke jalan dengan posisi telungkup dengan pipi menempel di aspal yang agak panas.

"Ck… jangan harap kau bisa melukaiku barang seujung jaripun… dan asal kau tahu… kau begitu menjijikkan..." desis Jaejoong.

KRAKK—

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan memilukan dari namja itu membahana setelah sedetik sebelumnya terdengar suara retakan yang mengerikan yang berasal dari bahu dan pergelangan tangan kiri namja yang pergerakannya dikunci oleh Jaejoong. Teriakan itu membuat Yunho dan 2 namja lain yang masih tersisa menatap Jaejoong dan namja bertindik itu dengan terkejut.

Jaejoong melepaskan kunciannya dan menyingkir dari tubuh si namja, membiarkan namja itu berguling di aspal dan meraung kesakitan.

"Mwo? Apa yang kalian lihat?" ketus Jaejoong ke arah 2 namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan terkejut dan ngeri.

Lalu 2 namja berandal yang masih tersisa itu berlari menjauh secepat yang mereka bisa.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum, tak menghiraukan erangan si namja bertindik yang masih terdengar.

"Gwaenchanayo, Yunho-ssi?"

"Gwaenchana. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. "Gwaenchana. Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun. Justru kau yang terluka. Pulanglah dan segera obati lukamu itu. Mianhaeyo, aku naik bus, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Ah, ne. Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Ne. Kamsahaeyo, kau sudah mau menolongku, dan mianhaeyo, kau jadi terluka."

"Cheonmaneyo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Mmm... apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik ke arah namja bertindik yang tadi dipukul Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Eumm... aku hanya mencoba memertahankan diri. Itu saja."

"Ohh, baiklah. Annyeonghigaseyo, kau hati-hatilah di jalan, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ne. Annyeong."

.

.

.

Setelah sosok Yunho menghilang dari pandangan, senyum di bibir Jaejoong memudar. Ia menatap 6 namja yang tergeletak pingsan karena dipukuli Yunho dengan tatapan datar. Lalu beralih ke namja bertindik yang samar-samar masih terdengar merintih.

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali beralih ke tempat terakhir sebelum Yunho berbelok dan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

'_Untuk apa dia kemari? Bukankah jalan ini jarang dilewati siswa? Dan Yunho itu… bukankah dia naik mobil? Untuk apa dia sampai kemari?'_ batin Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengambil blazernya yang terjatuh dan mengibaskannya. Ia menyampirkannya lagi ke bahunya, lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju halte bus yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

FINALLY! Chap 2 update!

Mianhae untuk Chap 2 yang sangat lama sekali. Akhir-akhir ini saya banyak tugas. Jadi ga sempet melanjutkan chap 2. Mian, ya~! (TT_TT)

Chap ini sudah dipanjangkan. Sekitar 2k+. Saya tidak bisa buat lebih panjang lagi~~

Di sini semua couple belum jadian, jadi dimohon sabar yaa~ mungkin chap depan giliran Yoosu moment yang keluar. Bisa dibuat langsung jadian, bisa juga tidak. Tergantung pada author. Hehehehehe~~ #dibuang

Makasih buat yang udah review. Sekarang saya belum bisa bales review dari kalian. Tapi makasih banyak! Saya seneng banget! #terharu

Eh? Ada yang nanyain soal 'adegan hot'(?)? Ehh... mugkin karena rate-nya, ya? Tapi mian, saya ga bisa bikin yang begituan(?). Rate M disini untuk gore yang akan datang nantinya. Sekali lagi, mian yah...#bungkuk

Chap ini memang tidak sempurna. Dikarenakan author yang kurang berbakat menciptakan adegan yang 'wah' dan faktor lain sebagainya. Saya harap, readers yang sudah mampir+baca bersedia me-review fic ini walau sepatah-dua patah kata.

Ingatkan saya kalo masih ada typos, ne? Saran dan masukan sangat diterima. (^w^)

Eh, sebelum itu, masih adakah yang mau menebak, orang yang mengumpat di chap 1 (awal)? Review, ne? Biar author tambah semangat ngelanjutin fic ini~!

—**Couphie—**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


	3. Heartbeats

**HELP! © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum, dll.**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Sho-ai, BL, Typos (maybe)**

**Summary :**

**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yunho? Atau Jaejoong? Atau malah itu adalah orang lain? Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read please!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Heartbeats**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, Siwon. Sungguh. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

"…"

"Aku… aku juga ingin hidup bebas. Bebas seperti yang lainnya. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"…"

"Aku ingin bebas. Bebas seutuhnya. Bebas berteman dengan siapa saja. Bebas mencintai dan dicintai. Bebas memilih orang yang kelak akan bersama denganku. Bebas… bebas yang… yang sesungguhnya… aku… aku… aku ingin memiliki cinta. Itu saja. Apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu menuntut?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku juga menginginkan kebebasan yang kau sebut-sebut itu, itjanha? Jadi akan kulakukan apapun agar kebebasan itu benar-benar datang."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Couphie**

—**HELP!—**

**Chapter 3 : Heartbeats**

* * *

.

.

.

Kim Junsu tampak gugup hari ini. Ia duduk dengan gelisah di bangku yang ia tempati bersama Jaejoong. Pagi ini pun ia datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sesekali ia menatap pintu di depan kelasnya—menantikan kedatangan Jaejoong. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengetuk permukaan meja. Oh, ia benar-benar sangat gugup!

Dan setelah penantian lama, sosok namja cantik dengan pinggang ramping yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu muncul di depan pintu. Dan ia bergegas menghampirinya.

"Eh? Tumben kau sudah datang lebih dulu? Wae?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut saat Junsu malah menarik tangan kanannya dan mendudukkannya di bangku mereka.

"Aku… Aish! Aku malu mengatakan itu pada Yoochun, Jae!"

"Huh? Mengatakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah polos dan tidak mengerti.

"YAA! Yang kemarin itu!"

"Aish! Yang manaaa?"

"Yang itu…! Tentang aku yang akan menerima pertemanan itu, Jae!"

"Ohh… yang itu… kenapa kau malu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, masih dengan raut polosnya. Membuat Junsu merasakan kepalanya berkedut-kedut karena kesal.

"YAAAA! KIM JAEJOONG! KAU INI YANG BENAR SAJAAAA!"

"Yaaa! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kau berteriak, eooohh?! Suaramu itu seperti lumba-lumba yang ingin melahirkan(?), tahu!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yaa~ Junsu-ie~ kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja imut yang saat ini tampak sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Jun—"

"—hiks"

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong membelalak karena terkejut mendengar isak tangis dari namja imut yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Y-yaaah! K-kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" seru Jaejoong panik mendengar isakan Junsu yang makin keras.

"—hiks… hiks… huhuhu…"

Jaejoong yang panik itu malah semakin panik saat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai datang satu-per satu dan memberinya pandangan seolah ia telah menculik anak gadis tetangga(?).

"Yaaa~ Kim Junsu~ Uljima, ne~ Jangan menangis terus. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba Yoochun lewat di depan kelas dia akan mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar." ucap Jaejoong asal dengan harapan teman baiknya ini segera berhenti menangis.

Dan benar saja. Kim Junsu berhenti menangis dan malah menoleh ke depan kelas—memastikan keberadaan namja bernama Park Yoochun.

"Mana? Yoochun tidak ada, tuh."

Junsu menghapus air matanya dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Junsu dengan kesal.

"Wae?"

"Cih, tadi kau bilang kau malu bertemu Park Yoochun, tapi saat aku mengatakan hal itu kau malah mencari-cari dia." gerutu Jaejoong sambil membuang wajah ke samping dengan kesal.

"Eh? Y-yaa! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Biarkan saja, yang penting aku bisa berteman dengannya!" kata Junsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh padanya.

Namja cantik itu itu tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi _chubby_ milik Kim Junsu.

"Ne. Lakukan saja. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

.

.

.

Jung Kibum berjalan santai menuju kelasnya pagi itu. Wajah cantiknya bersinar cerah—pertanda _mood_-nya sedang bagus.

Langkah kakinya mengarah ke tempat loker. Kibum menghampiri deretan loker yang berwarna biru lembut, lalu membuka salah satunya—yang terdapat nama 'Jung Kibum' pada pintunya.

Namja cantik itu mengambil beberapa buku tulis dan memasukkan buku tulis lainnya ke lokernya itu. Lalu saat ia menutup pintu lokernya, seorang namja tampan langsung menyapa penglihatannya.

Namja itu sangat tampan. Dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, lesung di kedua pipinya yang terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum. Dan seingat Kibum, ia pernah berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali. Dan namja cantik itu hanya mengenalnya sebagai sunbae-nya.

"Annyeong." sapa namja tampan tadi dengan senyum menawan.

"An-annyeong. Nuguseyo?" tanya Kibum sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Aku kelas 3 dan masih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sampai saat ini. Bangapta."

"Eumm… Jung Kibum imnida. Aku kelas 2. B-bangapta. Mmm… sunbaenim ada apa mencariku?"

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang—sebenarnya—tidak gatal. Lalu ia memandang Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan dongsaeng Jung Yunho yang cantik dan selalu ia bicarakan itu. Apakah kau merasa terganggu?"

Rona merah perlahan menjalar di pipi Kibum. Aih, malu rupanya.

"A-aniya. Tidak juga."

"Mm… Kibum-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Kau… kau mau pulang bersamaku nanti? Tenang saja, aku akan minta ijin hyung-mu nanti."

"Eh? Aku pasti akan merepotkanmu, sunbaenim."

"Tidak, kok." Siwon tersenyum menatap Kibum yang masih merona. "Aku justru akan sedih kalau kau menolak permintaanku."

"Eumm… b-baiklah. Ne."

Senyuman Siwon makin terlihat mempesona. "Gomapta. Aku akan ke kelasmu nanti saat pulang."

"Ne."

"Kibum?"

"Eh?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"N-ne. Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim."

"Hyung. Panggil saja aku Siwon hyung."

"Ne, Siwon hyung."

Siwon tersenyum menatap namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah, aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ne? Annyeong." ujar Siwon lalu berjalan menjauh setelah menyempatkan diri mengelus kepala namja cantik itu.

"Annyeong." lirih Kibum sambil memegangi pipinya yang bersemu.

.

.

.

—PIP

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah, apa kau bilang? Yunho mengikutiku saat ini?"

"…"

"Ckckck… Taeyeon… Taeyeon… Taeyeon~ kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Dia tanggung jawabku. Gomawo, kau sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Biar kuperlihatkan sedikit padanya kalau aku tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja."

"…"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau gila? Aku bisa dibunuh oleh ketua nantinya! Sudahlah, aku hanya menggertaknya sedikit nanti."

"…"

"Aniya. Siwon tidak bersamaku saat ini. Dia sedang mengajak _Snow White_ berkencan."

"…"

"Cukup. Dia ada didekatku. Nanti kau hubungi aku lagi."

.

.

.

"Yun?"

Yunho terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"E-eh? Jaejoong? Sedang apa kau ada di sini?" kata Yunho agak tergagap, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang tadi di belakangnya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku baru saja kembali mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di perpustakaan." kata Jaejoong, melambaikan buku tulis bersampul hijau di tangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho-ah? Apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu, eoh?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, namja cantik itu langsung melewati tubuh Yunho, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Yunho lihat tadi.

"Huh? " Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan menggoda. "Kau mengintip toilet yeo—mpphhh!"

"Sssttt! Aniyo! Bukan begitu!" namja tampan itu segera membungkam mulut Jaejoong yang akan menyerukan tuduhan padanya.

"Haaahh! Mengaku sajalah!" seru Jaejoong setelah tangan Yunho terlepas.

"Aishhh! Bukan!"

"Tenang saja, Yun. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun." katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, lalu mengedip pada namja itu.

"Mwo?—hei!"

"Aku pergi! Annyeong!"

Namja cantik itu pergi menjauh, membuat Yunho kembali berpikir dengan kebingungan.

'_Kemana perginya? B-bagaimana bisa?'_

.

.

.

Junsu menatap gugup ke arah punggung seorang namja yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Perlahan didekatinya sosok itu itu, lalu tangan putih miliknya terjulur dan menepuk pelan bahu yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Dia menoleh.

"Junsu?"

"Annyeong." lirihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya namja itu terheran-heran.

"Eumm... aku... ingin minta maaf padamu, Yoochun-ah." wajahnya memanas, membuat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, namja yang ternyata adalah Yoochun tertegun menatap namja manis di hadapannya.

'_Mimpi apa aku semalam?'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Dipegangnya kedua pipi namja manis itu. Membuat Junsu menatap dirinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Lalu sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya membuat Junsu terbelalak seketika.

Hei, mereka berdua ada dipinggir lapangan basket! Dan tindakan Yoochun membuatnya ditonton banyak orang!

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah namjachingu-ku, Kim Junsu!" kata Yoochun, membuat Junsu menatapnya dengan _shock_.

"K-kau..." suara Junsu terdengar agak bergetar. "YAA! Kenapa kau menciumku, eoh?!"

"Eh? Tentu saja. karena aku mencintaimu. Itjanha? Sa-rang-hae~" kata Yoochun dengan tampang konyol, kedua tangannya tertekuk di atas kepala. Membuat tanda hati.

'_Konyol sekali.' _pikir Junsu.

Namja imut itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan Yoochun dengan langkah cepat.

"H-hei! Tunggu dulu! Kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku, 'kan?!"

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celananya. Terdengar pula sesekali ia bersiul-siul. Langkah kaki panjang namja itu terarah ke tempat parkir yang ada di sekolahnya.

Setelah berada dalam jok empuk dan nyaman mobilnya, segera saja ia melajuan mobil itu pelan—keluar dari area parkir yang mulai sepi.

Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, tampak Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan di pinggir trotoar. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menyapa namja itu.

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriaknya setelah menurunkan kaca mobil.

Jaejoong menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggil namanya. "Annyeong, Yun."

"Kau mau pulang, 'kan? Mau ikut denganku?"

"Ani. Tidak usah. Aku naik bus saja." tolaknya dengan halus.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu sore. Kurasa kau akan menunggu lama."

"Gwaenchanha. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Oh, ayolah Jae. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Eh? Tapi—"

Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho turun dan mendorongnya masuk perlahan ke dalam pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang! Tidak ada penolakan!" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum puas. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Eumm... sebenarnya... aku ingin mampir dulu, Yun."

"Eoh? Begitukah? Baiklah, eodiga?"

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ milik Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dan memasuki kedai itu.

"Hmm... aku pesan ini saja." kata Jaejoong di depan es krim sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di daftar menu. "Jangan lupa, dengan ekstra _cookies_. Yun, kau mau apa?"

"Apakah ada _latte_ di sini?" tanya Yunho kepada namja yang tengah melayani di konter itu.

"Ne. Anda ingin pesan itu?" tanya si namja.

"Ne. Itu saja."

Setelah menunggu sebentar, pesanan mereka telah selesai. Jaejoong langsung mengajak Yunho duduk di depan kedai—menikmati udara luar.

"Yunho-ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ke toilet dulu." kata Jaejoong yang direspon dengan anggukan kecil dari Yunho.

.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho merasa sedikit aneh. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Angin yang berhembus membuat ia menggigil dan ini tidak bagus.

Pandangannya mulai terasa buram—ia mulai kehilangan titik fokus. Dilihatnya Jaejoong keluar dari kedai, ia telah kembali dari toilet. Dan saat itu juga denyutan di kepalanya semakin hebat dan matanya mulai memberat.

"Yun? Yunho? Gwaenchanha? Apakah kau sakit?"

Samar-samar dilihatnya raut wajah Jaejoong yang panik, sebelum fokusnya hilang kembali. Membuat sosok namja cantik itu seperti terhalang sebuah kaca buram.

"A-aku—"

BRUGH

Kesadarannya menghilang sekejap, setelah ia mencium samar aroma lavender yang berasal dari tubuh Jaejoong

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Maaf karena kelamaan update. Dan sekalinya update malah jelek, pendek pula (TT_ _TT)

Saya ijin hiatus lagi. karena laptop kehujanan, sehingga sementara berhenti menulis. doakan semoga laptopnya cepet dibenerin ya! D:

Makasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, mian ya~ thanks for reading! *bow*

—**Couphie—**

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**trililililili│Nara-chan│meyy-chaan│Guest│Yun│js-ie│loupeu│nannaa│Lizeria-OT5│meirah. 1111│EvilmagnaeMin│irengiovanny│Guest (2)│JennyChan│karinaps17yahoo. com│Aoi Ko Mamoru│Shim Yeonhae│blue minra│gdtop│desi2121│NaraYuuki│Mochibum**

.

.

.

.

.

**Leave a review, please?**


End file.
